


Until Dawn

by BlaiddGwyn (dragonLeighs)



Series: Jaskier Whump Week [7]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Jaskier | Dandelion, Blood and Injury, Gen, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Injured Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier Whump Week (The Witcher), Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, because he's smart and saves himself, i'm not really sure what to tag it with but i promise it's good, ngl most of this is running through a dark forest while being chased down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonLeighs/pseuds/BlaiddGwyn
Summary: It was supposed to be nekkers. Something relatively easy for the witcher. Hence why he allowed the bard to join him. They hadn't known there was another monster. One made of shadow and darkness. One that was now chasing them relentlessly through the forest.Written for Day 7 of Jaskier whump week. Prompt: Abandoned
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Jaskier Whump Week [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847923
Comments: 5
Kudos: 114
Collections: Jaskier Whump Week





	Until Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> It's the last day of Jaskier whump week. I've never done anything like this before but I've really enjoyed it. Thank you to everyone who read, left kudos or commented! You've all been so supportive with your comments and seeing the kudos you've left has kept me going.
> 
> I hope you find this last fic a good way to end this week :)

Branches tore at their clothes as they ran deeper into the woods. Jaskier didn’t know what it was that was chasing them, only that it wasn’t what Geralt had been hired to kill. No matter how far or how fast they ran, it seemed to keep finding them. 

Geralt had been contracted to kill a small nest of nekkers in the woods outside the village they had been staying in. It had been a quick and easy fight. There weren't many of them and they seemed weaker than others he had faced. The witcher was in the middle of cutting a head off to serve as proof when the other creature had appeared.

Jaskier had noticed it first as it had taken shape behind the witcher. Its form was cloaked in shadow, the only noticeable featured being the rows of pale teeth it bared as it prepared to pounce. Jaskier had managed to call out a warning before it leapt, allowing Geralt enough time to roll out of the way. He drew his silver sword and prepared to fight it. As soon as he went to strike it, it turned to a cloud of smoke, reforming itself beside Jaskier who only had a split second to get out of the way. Geralt grabbed him by the back of his doublet and yanked the bard behind him before moving to attack again. The same thing happened, the creature evaporating and appearing somewhere else. Geralt tried slowing it with yrden, forcing it to become solid like a wraith but it escaped the sign. Geralt had eventually shouted for him to run and they sprinted into the trees, away from the helpless village and, unfortunately, Roach.

They ran for what felt like hours until Jaskier felt like his lungs would burst. He had a surprising amount of stamina thanks to the years he spent keeping up with Roach on the road, but even he had his limits. They had maybe half an hour of rest before the creature showed up again. Geralt tried to fight it again, slightly more prepared for how it could move, but nothing worked against it. It could escape yrden and with every swing of Geralt’s sword it would simply dissipate, only to reform beside one of them, usually Jaskier since he was hardly a threat. The only thing that seemed to affect it was a quick blast of igni, making it leap back from the flames before diving at them again.

So on they ran again until it seemed to lose sight of them. They would rest for however long they could manage before it showed up again. Geralt didn’t bother trying to fight it this time, simply yelling at the bard to run.

On they went into the night for hours. Jaskier, despite his stamina, was only human and was beginning to seriously struggle to keep going, his body running purely on adrenaline every time the monster showed up. Geralt had noticed, tried his best to keep him going with encouraging words and occasionally dragging him by the collar when he tripped. He knew however, his ability to keep going was rapidly coming to an end. His legs felt like they were on fire, his chest feeling like it would burst. Each step was shaky and he could feel himself growing weaker.

As dawn was approaching, they stumbled upon what appeared to be an old hunting lodge. No one seemed to be around, so they headed inside. A thick layer of undisturbed dust coated every surface and there was an impressive collection of cobwebs gathered in the corners. Jaskier sank onto a stool by the empty fireplace and felt the last of his energy leave him. It took all his remaining strength just to stay upright.

“We’re still not safe here. Don’t let your guard down,” the witcher grumbled. Jaskier could tell it was more of an idle warning than anything else. Geralt knew they both needed to rest. Even the witcher was beginning to feel tired from the constant running. He couldn't imagine how Jaskier felt, lacking the benefit of enhanced endurance.

“I can’t keep going Geralt. Not anymore,” he sighed once had caught his breath again. He didn’t even think he could stand, let alone run. If the creature came back, he was as good as dead.

“I think I know how to kill it,” Geralt said after checking the door and windows were secure.

Jaskier only managed a curious hum, lacking the energy to form a full response.

“It may be possible to kill it when the sun rises. It seems to be a creature of darkness so in theory light should be its weakness.”

“Makes sense. So what, we just wait for the sun?”

“When I used igni earlier it seemed to hurt it. I think any light source may do but it needs to be strong. Stronger than any igni I could cast.”

“So we need a bonfire?”

“Ideally but there’s no time to gather wood and this place hasn’t been used in years. I doubt there would be enough.”

“So we need to keep running?”

“I’m afraid so.”

“I can’t Geralt. I’m exhausted and I don’t think adrenaline will be enough any more.”

Geralt was quiet, lost in thought, trying to come up with a plan that would result in them both surviving. “If it comes back, I’ll try and draw it away from you. You’ll need to hide. I’ll come back when it’s safe.”

Jaskier nodded. There wasn’t anything else that could be done in all honesty. With their plan settled, Geralt set about searching the small lodge for anything useable. There was a small pile of logs but they had grown damp with time. They would burn with a blast of igni but not very well and would likely fill the room with smoke rapidly. He piled them up in the fireplace anyway as a precaution. If light did hurt the monster then it would offer some protection to Jaskier if he had to flee, no matter how small. Hopefully it would follow him back into the dark woods where it would have the advantage.

An hour passed with them sitting by the unlit hearth. The burning in Jaskier’s muscles had faded to a dull ache and he still felt weak but he could probably manage to hide quickly when Geralt told him to. Geralt had spent the time meditating and for once Jaskier wished he could do the same. Geralt had tried to teach him a few times during their years together but Jaskier’s mind was just too frantic, constantly jumping from one thing to the next.

Their fragile peace was broken by a screech signalling the creature’s arrival. Geralt cast igni at the logs and ordered Jaskier to stay put before rushing out the door. Jaskier moved so his back was against the wall just below the window. He had no idea what was going on outside but he heard Geralt yelling to get its attention before footsteps retreated back into the forest.

Only once silence fell on the lodge did Jaskier let out a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding. The logs popped and crackled loudly and were giving off a considerable amount of smoke, not helped by the probably blocked chimney. It was a pretty poor fire but the little light and warmth it gave off brought the bard a small measure of comfort. He moved back to the stool he had been sitting on earlier to better feel the heat from it. It made a nice change from the chill of the night air.

Now that he was all alone, his thoughts drifted to the witcher. Would he be able to keep outrunning the monster until dawn? Would he even be able to kill it or had he just disappeared into the forest to his demise? He had to physically shake the thoughts from his head. Of course Geralt would be fine. He always was. In an effort to distract himself he began singing to himself, working his way through his entire repertoire.

He didn’t know how much time had passed when he heard a distant shriek. It was the monster, of that he had no doubt. It was back. Jaskier again pressed his back against the wall to keep from being spotted from the outside. Slow, heavy footfalls approached the lodge. There seemed to be no trace of the witcher outside which meant one of two things. It had gotten bored of chasing the armed witcher or it had killed him. Jaskier hoped it was the former.

There was a thud as the creature collided with the door, hard enough to splinter the wood. Jaskier stood, preparing to run but realising he had nowhere to go. There was only one door and the monster was right outside. With another blow the door broke, wood splintering everywhere. It growled at the light of the fire but turned its shadowy head and sharp teeth toward the bard. Seemingly ignoring the fire, it advanced on him. It didn’t pounce or rush at him like it had been all night. It seemed to know it had finally caught its prey and was now toying with him, like a cat with a bird.

Jaskier was trapped, his only option to escape blocked by its shadowy mass. He unsheathed his silver dagger, knowing it would do little but wanting to at least try. He slowly edged his way to stand beside the fire, hoping the light would act as a deterrent. The creature continued to advance slowly, only stopping a few yards in front of Jaskier where the light seemed to finally start to hurt it.

It halted its advance, hissing with what he presumed was pain. The shadows of its body writhed as though trying to escape. If he could just stay here, in front of the light, he may stand a chance of making it until dawn. It tried to take a step forward but hesitated, the hissing increasing with pain and frustration. It settled on pacing in front of him in the small room. Minutes passed and with dawning horror Jaskier realised it was getting closer. The fire was dimming, allowing it to approach without fear of being harmed. Soon it would be close enough for it to attack.

Jaskier had to come up with something quick, something that would allow him to run. A glance out the window revealed a gradually lightening sky. Dawn was approaching. The monster would be vulnerable if he got it outside.

Before he could convince himself his half-baked plan was a bad idea he ripped a section off the bottom of his doublet with his dagger, wrapping it around his hand. He didn't know how well it would protect him from what he was about to do but it was worth a shot. He stuck his hand in the dying fire, picking up one of the logs and throwing it at the creature. As he had hoped, it shrieked, momentarily distracted by the pain of the light. It gave him just enough time to rush forward and slash at it with the silver dagger. As it had with Geralt, it dissipated, allowing him to run forward for the door. It reformed somewhere behind him but he was already out and running.

It continued to shriek as it chased him. He knew he wouldn’t last long, the few hours of rest only taking away some of the burning in his tired muscles. He just needed to last until the sun rose enough to leave the creature vulnerable.

He didn’t know what had happened to Geralt, whether he was dead or alive, and he didn’t want to leave this creature to go back to the village they had come from to hunt down the people living there. He resolved to kill this beast himself, as stupid as that was. He may be the only one left to be able to do so.

He ran on despite the now familiar pain as his lungs struggled to take in enough air and his muscles fatigued. His tiredness made him clumsy and he tripped on an exposed root, sending him crashing to the ground. Any air he had managed to take in was immediately forced from his body and he lay for a second, unable to draw breath. But the creature did not stop. It caught his leg as he tried to get back up, reaching for his dagger he’d dropped. It pinned him down and he kicked out at what was presumably its head. He made contact with something solid, stunning it enough so that he could wriggle free, its calws scoring lines of pain down his leg.

He crawled forward enough to grab the dagger but could do little else at it pinned him down again, sinking claws into his back. He screamed as blood soaked into his doublet. He was trapped, about to be devoured by the shrieking beast. It was then he realised the sky was light, lighter than the empty lodge had been. If he could just hold on a little longer, the creature would surely have to leave.

It retracted its claws from his flesh, causing another cry to rip from his throat. Despite the pain, he forced himself to roll onto his back so he could brandish the dagger. The shadows that formed the creatures body appeared to shift rapidly as it screeched, seemingly losing its ability to hold its shape. Just as the maw of teeth opened to deliver the killing blow, Jaskier thrust his dagger out. His arm was engulfed but the dagger struck true, embedding itself in the roof of its mouth. The creature immediately reared back, cutting Jaskier’s arm on the way with its razor teeth.

It took a few stumbling steps before finally collapsing with a final ear-splitting shriek. It hit the ground with a loud thud mere feet away. Jaskier rolled to the side to avoid being crushed by its body. He looked over his shoulder to check it was down for good. The shadows dissipated from it, revealing a large body with oily black skin. Its head resembled that of a lamprey and sticking out from the top was the tip of Jaskier’s dagger, silver shining through black ichor.

All fight left his body at the sight. It was finally over. He fully intended to get back up and head back to the lodge to wait for Geralt but exhaustion overcame him and he felt his eyes slip closed.

* * *

Geralt had been running from the creature for a few hours. He had gotten away from it for perhaps the fourth time since leaving Jaskier and was catching his breath. He had figured out the creature tended to return after roughly half an hour so was expecting it to show up any minute now.

Except it didn’t come. Forty minutes, fifty, an hour and still no sign. Dawn was still a while away so it shouldn’t have a reason to stop chasing him. Unless it decided Jaskier was easier prey. Shit, Jaskier was in danger and he was too far away to help.

He took off at a sprint, sending silent prayers to gods he didn’t believe in that Jaskier was okay. He came upon the lodge not long after dawn. The door had been blown clean off it’s hinges. Inside there was no sign of Jaskier. The fire had gone out and there was the ashy remains of something on the floor.

Tracking the heavy tracks of the monster was easy enough in the mud. He followed them into the woods until he saw the beast lying dead on the ground. Beside it was Jaskier lying on his side and covered in blood. His stomach dropped.

“Jaskier,” he said, kneeling by his side and gently shaking him. His eyes fluttered open and he blearily looked up at Geralt. A wave of relief washed over him and he felt the urge to pull the bard to his chest.

“You’re not dead,” Jaskier mumbled.

“And neither are you.” The witcher looked over at the beast, finally noticing the silver dagger sticking out of the beast’s head. “You killed it. I’m impressed.”

“Was that praise from the white wolf I heard?”

Geralt gave a huff of laughter. “Come on. I want to look at your wounds.”

Geralt helped him up to stand on shaky legs. “Can you walk?”

“Not sure.”

“Hmm, one moment.”

He left Jaskier leaning against a tree while he went to the creature. He reached into its mouth and pulled out the dagger, tucking it into his belt before returning to the bard’s side. “Alright, I’m going to carry you back.”

Jaskier nodded and let himself be thrown over Geralt’s shoulder. He might have preferred being carried bridal style but considering the wounds on his back, that probably wasn’t the best idea. It wasn't long before they came back to the lodge. Geralt tended to te bard's wounds as best he could given their very limited resources. They could rest here for a while before making the trek back to the village.

**Author's Note:**

> As far as I know nothing exists like this creature in any canon so I'm just going to say it's some kind of demon thing which is why yrden didn't work.
> 
> Yet again I am unsatisfied by the ending but that's nothing new by now. Hopefully it wasn' too abrupt.
> 
> Come say hi to me on [tumblr!](https://blaidd-gwyn.tumblr.com/)


End file.
